Commander Wander (WOY Fanfic)
by StoryQueen85
Summary: When Sylvia's rein snaps, it causes Wander to fall of the edge of a mountain trail, making him loose his memory. Sylvia gets captured by Lord Hater and his watchdogs, but when she tries to escape, she only notices Wander was wearing a watchdog uniform and was keeping her under surveillance. Will Sylvia be able to revive his memory before she gets blown to bits by Hater?
1. Chapter 1

"_Syl?" _Wander tugged on Sylvia's rein a little bit. "I'm not saying this is the worst idea, but I'm not saying it's the _best_ either."

Sylvia turned her head around to face him. "Look, I panicked and this is the way I turned. I'll find a way to get out of here, just-" she looked around her frantically for a few moments. "Wait," she said this in a _I've-gived-up_ tone. "Well the rein's-" Wander started, but Sylvia interrupted him. "There! Alright, hold on tight, Wander!" she began to pick up her pace, and in seconds she was running up the steep rocky mountain at top speed. **"SYL!"** Wander shouted, feeling the rein starting to loosen and snap. "Just wait, Wander!" Sylvia was starting to get impatient of how paranoid he was being. "Just. Hold. On!"

Wander squealed and held on to the point on where the rein was ripping. **"SYLVIA!" **The rein snapped and it sent Wander tumbling of the saddle. He managed to hold onto the one part of the strap that he had been holding onto before, but he couldn't run as fast as Sylvia had been going. Sylvia turned around to face him. "Wander, for grop's sake- OH MY GLORB!" she noticed that her rein had broke and Wander was trying to follow her while holding onto a part of it. She tried skidding to a stop, but she barely slowed down, for she had been going as fast as she could go. She neared a bend. "Hold on, buddy!" she shouted and crashed into the rock around the bend so she could stop. "Wander, are you-" she looked behind her, only to see the two rein straps where it had snapped - and no Wander. Only his hat, which had been torn right above the belt. "Oh, grop..." she picked up the hat and dusted it off. "Wander? Are you here, buddy?" she got up and walked back down the trail to find Wander.

After about thirty minutes, Sylvia began to loose hope. She thought she would have found him by then, but she saw no sign of him. She called out his name. Like the other times, she got no reply. She sighed sadly and trudged toward the edge of the trail. There was a wall of fence-like stones at the edge. She leaned against them and looked down. What she saw was horrifying yet relieving. It was her best pal, Wander, but beside him was a small splatter of blood. "**_WANDER!"_**


	2. Chapter 2

Sylvia tried to find a way to get to the fuzzy orange Star Nomad. She saw a gap in the stone wall where Wander must have fell through. _Oh_, she thought to herself. _Alright, here we go!_ She crawled through the gap and tried hopping down from stone to stone down to her best friend.

When she finally got down, she looked at him all over to see where or if he were hurt. To her discontent, the splatter of blood had come from a large cut on his forehead. "Oh, Wander..." she held his head up with her hands. She took the hat and put it on his head. After this, the Star Nomad opened his eyes and looked around before looking back at Sylvia. "Oh, hi there!" he greeted her enthusiastically. "Oh, Wander, I'm so glad you're not dead!" Sylvia exclaimed. "Who's... Wander...? And who are you?" he tilted his head to the side. Sylvia felt her heart droop. "W-what? Wander, it's me, Sylvia? Your best buddy?" she told him, hoping that he was joking. "Why, I never recall being friends with a Zbornak," Wander took off his hat. "Sorry, uh... Syl-via? But I have no idea who ya are," he handed her his hat and walked off, leaving Sylvia alone and dumbfounded.

* * *

**Sorry, this one's a bit short! But I'll promise you, the next one with be a lot longer.**

**~StoryQueen85**


	3. Chapter 3

Wander kept walking along the path. When he neared the bottom of the mountain's path, he spotted a huge skull-shaped ship. "Neat!" he exclaimed and ran toward it. Outside was a small creature wearing a black and red uniform with an eyeball for a head. He was on a red phone, but he held it away from him so he couldn't be deafened by the yelling coming out of it. Wander hid behind a bush only a few yards away from the ship. The watchdog suddenly became aware of his surroundings after he heard something rustle the bush. "Who's there?" he dropped the phone and pulled out a raygun. Wander popped his head out of the bush. "Hi there!" he exclaimed. "WANDER!" the watchdog readied his raygun. Wander squealed and ducked his head. The watchdog slowly approached him, still holding the readied raygun. A skull-man with a red and black outfit came up behind the watchdog. "Great job, Peepers, you've found him!" he roared and grabbed Wander's wrist, pulling him out of the bush. _Who's this? Why does he need to find me?_ Wander thought to himself as he was dragged inside the skull-shaped ship. Peepers had his raygun beside Wander's head, ready to blast it if he tried to escape. "Uh, Lord Hater?" Peepers looked up at his boss. "What, Peepers?" Hater growled at the watchdog cadet. His expression changed when he noticed Wander doing... absolutely nothing. He wasn't trying to escape or call for help. He was just respectively following Hater. "Okay, that's just not normal," Hater muttered. All three stopped, and Hater and Peepers turned to face Wander. He snapped to reality. "Oh.. uh... reporting for duty sir?" his voice was high pitched when he said the last words. _"What?" _Hater and Peepers said at the same time. They looked at each other and shared devious glances.

"Okay, Wander. Do you know where that Zbornak is?" Peepers asked respectively. "Last time I saw 'er, she was up on that twisty mountain over there," Wander replied, rocking back and forth on his feet. Hater nodded. "Alright, Peepers, go send a group to find her," he whispered to the Commander. "And Wander, come with me, I'll get you your uniform," he said, laughing evilly. "Okey doke!" Wander followed Lord Hater deeper into the interior of the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Sylvia trudged down the twisty path. "I should have paid attention to him! This is all my fault," she said to herself. "Put your hands up!" Peepers ran up around the corner with a group of watchdogs behind him. In his hands were a raygun, ready to fire. Sylvia growled. "I'm not going to listen to you creeps, you-" she stomped up to them and tried to fight them off, but she felt surprisingly weak. "What in grop's name?" she murmured. "GRAB HER!" Peepers and the watchdogs took a rope and tied her hands together like handcuffs. "You're coming with us," the watchdog commander tugged on the rope, forcing Sylvia to move alone with him. She began to wonder why she had felt... weak, defenseless. _I'm always able to fight the watchdogs and any other creature putting us in harm's way... but why can't I now?_ she thought to herself as they neared the bottom of the hill. _Is it because Wander's not around? No, I felt just fine when I tried to fight off that giant worm... And when Wander got lost in the scary ship..._ she sighed as the group reached the entrance of Hater's ship. _This just doesn't add up. _She was guided to the hallway where there was the cells. She had been there many times before, but she'd always manage to escape. She was shoved inside and the bars behind her slammed shut. She knew she could never escape with the strange condition she was in.

She heard footsteps, but she couldn't recognize them. They weren't the simultaneous steps of a watchdog, and they _definitely_ weren't haters. They were too quick and small. _Wait a flossin' second, is that-?_ she stopped and looked at the direction the footsteps were coming from. She had thought correctly. They were Wander's, yet he was wearing the black and red uniform of a watchdog, with a helmet that had a lightning bolt sticking out of it. _Oh, brother, what has Wander gotten himself into?!_


	5. Chapter 5 (Finale)

"Wander, what in grop's name are you wearing?!" she exclaimed as he approached the cell. "My _uniform,_ duh! Lord Hater told me to keep an eye on you," he told her, slightly confused on how she knew his name. "He also said you'd find a way to escape, but not on my watch!"

Sylvia watched him as he played fake scenarios of how he would fight her off if she would escape. It suddenly all occurred to her. Throughout the years, when she had to fight someone off, it was mostly to save her best pal, Wander. In those times, they had the bond of friendship to survive through any of the hardships the galaxy threw at them. But now that Wander had lost his memory, he wasn't carrying on the friendship they had carried together for years past. Sylvia needed the bond of friendship with Wander to be strong, but at that moment, it seemed almost impossible.

"Wander, look. Hear me out. I'm Sylvia. We've been best pals since who knows when! You were only just a tiny little baby when I found you. You were bundled up in this hat," she pulled out the hat that she had been keeping under her saddle. Wander looked at her curiously, yet really confused. "I took you to my place, cared for you, I did everything that I needed to keep you alive. When you began to grow up, we grew a bond. A special bond, Wander. The greatest. The bond of best friendship," she said, holding on tight to the hat, remembering those years ago when she first laid eyes on the fuzzy orange Star Nomad. "Well, uh... that's sweet and all, but I really don't know you and I'm not exactly allowed to talk to you anyway," Wander shrugged and backed away, still keeping his eyes on her.

Peepers walked into the room and looked back and forth between Sylvia and Wander. "Hey, Commander Peepers!" Wander waved. "Lord Hater said he wanted to see you, Wander," Peepers told him, taking a quick glance at Sylvia. "Alright, thanks!" Wander thanked him and ran out of the room. "Alright, let's get this over with," Peepers muttered, four more watchdogs walking up behind him.

Wander was almost halfway down the hall before he heard a terrified shriek. **"WANDER!"**

He jumped, the sudden noise frightening him. Suddenly, his entire life flashed before his eyes, leaving a huge weight on his shoulders. Everything he had forgotten suddenly came back to him. "SYLVIA!" he exclaimed and ran as quickly as he could back toward the cells where Sylvia had been held captive. He thought of grabbing a weapon, but there was no time. His best friend was in trouble, and he had to help.

Sylvia whimpered as Peepers held up the huge raygun to her nose. "Looks like there's nobody here to save yo-" he started, but was interrupted by sudden and frantic footsteps. He turned around, only to become face to face with an angry Wander. The orange Star Nomad punched the watchdog in the pupil, making him fly off of Sylvia. Wander growled, trying to intimidate the other watchdogs. All four of them squeaked and ran off. Sylvia instantly got to her feet and grabbed onto Wander's shoulders. "Wander," she whispered. "Hey, Sylvia," Wander whispered back, smiling from ear to ear. "You-You're back? Your memory?" she asked him frantically, holding him up so he was in front of her face. He nodded, smiling even wider. Sylvia grinned, lost for words. She wrapped him in a hug. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her as well. "Sorry if I might have scared you a little," he murmured, feeling bad. "Don't worry, just as long as you're okay now," Sylvia told him, feeling a whole lot better.

* * *

Ah, well, here's the end! I really hope you liked it, it was fun to write! By the way, the theory on how they met was made up by me.

~StoryQueen85


	6. A Little Question

Should I rewrite this story? I noticed it's a little short and I left out a lot of stuff I wanted to add. Let me know what you think!

~StoryQueen85


End file.
